¿Aun me amas?
by Farid Ketchum HN
Summary: Ash se ha reencontrado con su verdadero y unico amor ...Misty. El quiere confesarle sus sentimientos pero se presentan muchos inconvenientes haciendo de esta historia de amor algo imposible. Ash no se rendira y intentara batallara con esos problemas para poder conquistar a su amada pelirroja.
1. ¿Como decir te amo?

Hola a todos les saluda su amigo Farid Ketchum HN , aqui estamos en un especial por el dia del amor.

Ya llegamos a 100 SEGUIDORES se que para muchos esta es una pequeña cifra pero para mi es enorme no espere llegar a esto les agradezco a todos ya que gracias a ustedes se logro superar esta meta y ahora a seguir creciendo como lo vinimos haciendo desde que empeze a escribir. Decidi hacer un especial 100 Seguidores , para lo cual quisiera que me dejen algunas preguntas que quisieran saber demi en los comentarios las cuales respondere Nuevamente GRACIAS.

Sin nada mas que decir mis queridos amigos los dejo con el especial.

Historia : ¿Aun me amas?

Cap 1 : Como decir ...Te Amo.

He esperado tanto este momento que no se que hacer , no quisiera arruir estos momentos , pero estoy muy ansioso. Pero por otro lado tengo mucho miedo , no estoy seguro de hacerlo o de renunciar a esto.

No quisiera arruinar mi hermosa amistad con Mist. Aunque ella es la pelirroja de la que toda mi vida estuve enamorado y ahora me he vuelto a reunir con ella despues de mucho tiempo , quisiera decirle todo lo que siempre senti hacia ella ,pero tengo miedo de que me rechaze y que solo en mi mente viva para siempre.

No se que hacer pero se que descubrire la solucion muy pronto.

Pero derrepente unas palabras me volvieron a la realidad.

-Ash...¿Ash?

-Ha si , disculpa Misty estaba pensando en algo muy importante.

-Jejeje ok pero deja de pensar y hablemos de tantas cosas ,ha pasado tiempo Ash.

-Si Misty te he echado de menos.

Misty conservaba su hermosura pero habia algunos cambios en ella : Su cabello era mas largo y estaba suelto, sus hermosos labios eran mas grandes y rojos sus pestañas eran mas largas ,resaltabam sus hermosos orbes verdes, estaba mas alta y hermosa,parecia una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas .

-Yo tambien Ash te extrañado bastante -dijo la pelirroja respondiendo a la pregunta de su amigo.

*Y despues de unas extensas horas de conversacion*

-Y...Misty tienes...novio-apenas el joven entrenador pudo pronunciar esa frase.

-No Ash no tengo pero hay un chico del que siempre estuve enamorada. Es un gran entrenador pokemon es de Pueblo Paleta participo en la liga Kanto.

Ash se preguntaba si era el pero tenia miedo de arruinar todo .

-¿Y el te ama?-le pregunte a mi amada peliroja.

-No nisiquiera lo sabe y ademas a el le gusta otra persona.

Me quedo frio en ese momento . Todo coincidia era Gary Oak la persona de la cual Misty siempre estuvo enamorada. Yo sabia que Gary estaba enamorado de Serena y supuse que Misty ya lo sabia ,pues ayer Misty se reunio conmigo.

Mis iluciones se arruinaron y se resquebrajaron en ese momento yo nunca le interese a Misty.

-Ya es tarde Mist ,vayamonos a dormir de una vez-le dije destrozado. Tenia que pensar todo esto.

Misty estaba durmiendo en mi casa ya que su casa estaba sola y ella no tenia las llaves de esta.

-Si Ash ya es tarde . Pero mira el hermoso cielo es tan oscuro y lindo.

-Si y mira esas dos estrellas estan tan juntas que parece que van de la mano.

-Si que hermoso parecen dos amigos realmente enamorados.

-Si ,¿vamos Misty?

-Ok

Ash y Misty se fueron a dormir cada uno a otro cuarto de la casa de la señora Delia Ketchum.

Antes de dormir analice lo sucedido con Misty.

*Suena la musica de fondo*

https/youtu.be/BcrW1SZDIto

Ayer llego Misty fue hermoso ese momento eran las cinco de la tarde , recien llegaba a mi casa despues de regresar de Alola,quede en segundo lugar al igual que en Kalos ,me disponia a descanzar en mi casa despues de ese cansado y duro viaje , cuando dereepente una voz muy peculiar me sorprendio.

-Hola Ash -me grito a lo lejos .

Me di la vuelta y al instante reconoci su figura era mi primera amiga era la persona que extrañe todo mi viaje , al fin me habia vuelto a reunir con ella era Misty estaba diferente pero mas hermosa de lo que recoedaba .

Me senti raro mi corazon latio fuertemente , no lo podia creer estaba conmigo , habia esperado tanto ese momento.

A lo que le respondi.

-Hola Misty-corri a recibirla con un abrazo .

En ese momento hubiera querido que los minutos se detengan y que ese momento fuera eterno.

-Te e extrañado tanto- me dijo ella emocionada.

-Yo igual Mist-le dije alegre.

-Tenemos tanto de que hablar -le dije .

-Si -me respondio ella con su voz tan suave.

En ese momento le conte todo lo que habia hecho desde que ella se fue . Le conte que Gary estuvo enamorado de Serena.

Y ahora me doy cuenta que ella se referia a el y no a mi.

Que tonto fui al creer que una princesa de orbes verdes se iba a fijar en alguien como yo.

Ahora me pregunto que hubiera pasado si le confesaba mis sentimientos , hubiera estropeado nuestra hermosa amistad. Realmente quisiera decirle todo lo que siento pero ahora se que ella ama a Gary Oak.

Estaba confundido pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a mi amada.

Despues de analizar todo esto me quede profundamente dormido.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

Amigos no olviden dejar sus review y sus preguntas que quieran que les responda para el especial 100 SEGUIDORES .

No me alcanzo el tiempo para acabar esta historia . Al principio estaba destinada hacer un One shot pero no lo pude acabar y no queria dejar pasar la fecha de San Valentin haci que lo terminare estos dias ya que contendra pocos capitulos.

Hasta muy pronto se despide su amigo Farid Ketchum HN.


	2. Voy a reconquistar tu corazón

Hola amigos les saluda su amigo Farid Ketchum HN , he decidido terminar este fic con mas prioridad que los demas ya que contiene pocos capitulos asi que estare subiendo capitulos muy seguido.

Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el cap.

 **Cap 2 : Voy a volver a ganar tu corazon.**

El dia pinta hermoso , esta soleado y muy colorido-Ash mirando por la ventana.

Mi mente esta confusa , no se que hacer con Misty ,no se si ella sienta lo mismo que yo y si lo estropeo todo. Casi lo olvido tengo que ir a ayudar al profesor Oak y Brock en ciudad plateada. Me compremeti hace unos dias hay una casa destrozada por uno de los ataques de Giovani .

Ya no hay tiempo que perder ire para alla. Me di tremenda sorpresa al ver que andaba una hora retrasado.

Me cambie y aliste para ir a ciudad Plateada ,baje las escaleras y me di con la sorpresa de que abajo se encontraban platicando mi mama y esa linda pelirroja .

-Hola mama, hola Misty.

Apenas alcance a pronunciar el ultimo nombre por lo asombrado que estaba .

-Hola Ash-me respodierom mama y Misty.

-Que sorpresa que estes aqui-le dije a Misty.

-Si , vine a tomar el desayuno con ustedes.

-Ok super-le respondi.

Y haci con la visita de Misty nos dispusimos a tomar el desayuno.

En medio del desayuno les comente que hiba ir a ayudar al profesor Oak y a Brock en ciudad plateada .

Una vez acabado el desayuno me lavaba los dientes y ya que el tiempo me oprimia le dije a Misty que me pasara mi caracteristica casaquilla.

-Ok Ash ya te la paso - me respondio la pelirroja.

Suena la musica de fondo

/gV5OYZpTu8k

*Colgado en tus manos *

Misty traia la casaca del entrenador pero algo cayo de su bolsillo de su pecho .

Misty no lo podia creer era su anzuelo preferido la Mini-Misty .

Parecia nueva estaba muy bien cuidada y olia muy bien .

Misty se quedo muy sorprendida ella pensaba que Ash la habia perdido o hasta quiza regalado pero no, lo habia cuidado de tal manera que lucia mucho mejor que cuando Misty se lo habia dado.

Misty corrio a alcanzarme mi casaca.

-Gracias Mist- le dije .

-De nada Ash , mira lo que se te cayo de tu bolsillo-Misty enseñandome el tan preciado anzuelo.

-Es la mini-Misty -dije emocionado.

-Si la has cuidado muy bien-me respondio Misty con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ese anzuelo significa mucho para mi -le dije mientras le acariciaba su tan fino rostro-Lo llevo a todas partes , siento que tu estas a mi lado cada vez que lo llevo.

Misty se sonrojo.

Alparecer ese amor que sentian uno por el otro no desapericio totalmemte . Esa conexion esa confianza aun vivia .

-Gracias Ash yo tambien siento que estoy contigo-me respondio Misty.

-Ya se me hizo tarde , hace una hora debia estar alli-respondi apresurado.

-No has cambiado Ash estas igual que antes .

-Jajaja si -le dije a Mist mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-Cuando regrese podriamos salir a dar un paseo-le dije a Misty para poder confesarle mis sentimientos .

-Si estaria muy bien , mientras tanto me quedare en Pueblo Paleta.

-Adios mama -me despidi.

-Adios Ash.

Misty me acompaña afuera.

-Ya me marcho Misty , voy retrasado una hora .

Pero derrepente me quede frio al ver a aquel chico de cabello castaño erizado .

No lo podia creer era Gary Oak mi primer rival .

-¿El de alla no es Gary? -me pregunto Misty.

-Si si lo es .

A el siempre le gusto Misty y recientemente me entere de que a Misty quiza tambien le guste .

Estaba muy celoso resien reenconstruia nuesto amor con Misty y aparece el .

Veo que se acerca a nosotros los nervios se me ponen de punta

-Hola Ash , Que tal te va mi amigo-me dijo Gary con una sonrisa. Ya habra tiempo de conversar hace un buen tiempo no te veia .

-Y hola Misty , te veo mucho mas hermosa que antes -Dijo Gary muy confianzudo.

-Hola Gary -le respondio Mitsty nerviosa.

Ya se me hacia cada vez mas tarde pero no tenia opcion no podia dejsr a Misty con Gary . Que hago me preguntaba y decidi confiar en el destino .

-Adios Misty ,Adios Gary -me voy a ciudad plateada.

-Adios Ash , yo me quedare charlando con Misty .

-Adios Ash cuidate mucho-me dijo La deslumbrante pelirroja guiñanome un ojo.

Mientras me alejaba hiba pensando en lo recientemente ocurrido.

Me aleje de Pueblo Paleta con una combinacion de emociones : Alegria por ver denuevo a mi amigo y rival Gary Oak , tristeza por dejar a Misty queria pasar tiempo con ella, Celos por que sabia que Gary hiba intentar conquistar a Misty , preocupacion porque no sabia si Gary le gustaba a Misty .

Y Miedo porque presentia que esto hiba a terminar muy mal.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


End file.
